


Teflon Armani

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is somewhat puzzled by a reversal in roles. (Challenge Prompt: Roll Reversal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teflon Armani

"Oh dear..."

Ray took one look at Fraser, and burst out laughing. Fraser looked back at him, with a little boy expression on his face, wounded, as though he’d dropped an ice-cream down his shirt.

“I really don’t see that this is a laughing matter, Ray. My other uniform is being dry cleaned, and if I turn up at work looking like this...”

“It’ll prove you’re human, Benny, just like the rest of us.”

Fraser brushed at his red tunic, dolefully, succeeding only in spreading ketchup down its front. Bits of cabbage and chow mein dripped from his hair.

“I’m... a little confused, Ray. I’m not quite sure how this happened...”

“We fell head first into a dumpster, what do you think happened?”

“Yes, but... somehow your attire has been completely unaffected.”

Ray smirked, turned on the spot, the skirt of his coat spinning out, as though he was a model on the cat walk strutting her stuff. This kind of thing never happened... it was usually him covered in Chinese takeaway. Dammit, he might as well enjoy the moment. He snapped his lapels, and preened. Fraser pulled spaghetti out of his hair.

“Hey, Benny," he said, kindly, "don’t take it so hard. Even a Chicago cop can be Mr Teflon for the day.”


End file.
